


Speaking Our Language

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Language of Flowers, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shyness, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Sometimes, when words fail and our innermost feelings are difficult to convey, a flower speaks for us.Jun works at a flower shop, and wants so badly to give a flower to the boy he likes. But sometimes, even the language of flowers is complicated.





	Speaking Our Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

When Jun saw Tatsuya for the very first time, his lilacs were in perfect bloom.

Tender light purple petals bursting brightly behind him, reminding Jun of every little thing he cherished about Spring. Lilacs bloomed in so many different colours, and carried their own special meaning.

White Lilacs symbolised purity and innocence.

Violet Lilacs symbolised spirituality, while the blues offered happiness and tranquility.

Magenta Lilacs, perfectly suited for serious lovers, brought about strong love and passion.

A true Lilac, born of namesake, symbolised first love, and all the emotions that springed to life. Something that perfectly encapsulated his feelings for Tatsuya the first time he walked into his quaint flower shop.

As the months went on, with every visit causing the feelings to build, Jun knew he had to act fast. He wanted to give a gift expressing his heartsong, the very words he failed to give life.

That was the beauty of flowers for Jun, and more so the pleasure of working in a flower shop. Inspiration surrounded him, giving his trickiest feelings a voice.

But what represented the love he felt best?

Roses were so traditional, typical declarations of love. A simple gesture, unmistakable with its intent, but perhaps, too bold? Too simple? Red tulips were a rare declaration of love symbolised in closed up petals.

Like his heart, blooming with love, but afraid to share it.

After all, what if Tatsuya said no? Refused his gift, and by association, him?

Trying to shirk those unsightly thoughts from his mind, Jun took a walk through his garden within the shopping centre, determined to succeed.

Reminding himself that white and pink carnations were an idea, Jun avoided the surprisingly deceptive yellow ones. They did not offer sunshine, only disdain, the worst offering to give a cherished soul.

The calming purple hue of Lavender carried devotion, while the gentle white bells from Lily-of-the-Valley brought a message of sweetness. A smile touched Jun’s face, such kindly flowers, but he wondered if the message would be lost on Tatsuya?

Perhaps a Peony? For romance, and bashfulness? But also marriage?  _ Way _ too forward.

His glance caressed the red camellia, red carnations, and the lasting bond that came with Dahlia. Still, too on the nose, he feared, but what?

What did he hope to convey in a mess of emotions such as love?

_ Affection _ , Morning Glory?

_ Loyalty and devotion _ , Violets?

_ Love _ , White Jasmine, Heliotrope, Honeysuckle… Yarrow?

Or sweetpea, to represent life’s  _ pleasure? _

Broken from his flowered envision by a soft gasp, Jun span around, cheeks still flushed, only to come face to face with the object of his heart’s deepest affection.

Tatsuya, equally as red as he was.

Jun wanted to wither away into nothing on the spot.

That was until he caught sight of a striking flower on Tatsuya’s buttonhole, and suddenly, the world around him disappeared.

A green carnation. Scarcely asked for due to their unnatural colour, but carried a secret meaning to those in the know.

Including Tatsuya, it seemed.

A crimson flush touched Jun’s cheeks as he approached, overwhelmed by the secretive gesture. A famous author once requested his actors and friends in the audience to wear green carnations, often believed to be a symbol of his relationships and satire against the belief that certain kinds of love were ‘unnatural.’

Like the green carnation itself, the flower that became a flower of translation to those in the know. After all, carnations themselves were the heavenly flower of love in all its many forms.

A resilient colour of youth, sprouting from tender nurture to the heart, and defying conventional approval. Of course Tatsuya chose it to wear proudly on his lapel.

And, with a trembling hand, Tatsuya removed the bold bud, and held it out to Jun. In his eyes were hopeful promise, pleading…

Lost in a garden of flowers within a shopping centre, in their own world, Jun graciously accepted the green carnation with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First Persona 2 story, and it’s for a Treat fill for the Trick or Treat Exchange. Honestly, I fell in love with this prompt asking for Jun working at a flower shop and expressing himself through flowers.
> 
> The idea of Jun losing himself in all the different flowers of love for Tatsuya seemed like a sweet idea, and the concept of the green carnation came from the story of Oscar Wilde offering those same flowers to actors and friends, then it became a symbol between men to express their homosexuality without outright saying it.
> 
> Having Tatsuya being the one to adopt the practice to enquire about Jun’s interest in him came last minute, but I liked the inclusion.
> 
> Because they’re both dorks in love. 💚
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💚


End file.
